


he's devoid of color (he doesn't know what it means)

by euthanasia



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, donghyuk only has a cameo on this dont worry, i didn't like how this all ended im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were red and you liked me because i was blue. you touched me and suddenly i was a lilac sky but you decided purple just wasn't for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's devoid of color (he doesn't know what it means)

**Author's Note:**

> soulmates au where they see color the moment they touch their soulmate.
> 
> inspired by halsey's colors

ever since jeon jeongguk was a child he always wondered what colors looked like. a lot of people (those who already had soulmates) had told him that colors were beautiful, almost magical and that they gave life to this dead, colorless world. he wanted to see it for himself, especially see what "red" looked like. but in order to see colors you had to find a soulmate, and there's seven billion people in the world and he can't find the effort to  _actually_ go and search his soulmate.

his friend, park jimin already had a soulmate. his name was jung hoseok, and they met in a coffee shop. it was very cheesy, and jeongguk was there, third wheeling and sipping his coffee quietly while they both stared at each other and smiled. ever since they could never be separated. jeongguk was surprised that jimin managed to find his soulmate so quickly and in a coffee shop and he wishes it was that easy. 

but sometimes jeongguk thinks this whole soulmates thing is a bit too overrated. how do you expect two people- whom he bets do not know each other _at all_ , and fall in love in an instant? jeongguk thinks it's stupid, but he's not the one to talk because he hasn't met his soulmate yet so he chooses to shut up and focus on more important things like finishing his third year in college or finding an entertainment company that would take him and turn him into a star.

as if.

but he doesn't stop trying, working, studying to the point where he's so exhausted that he's going to pass out. but college is never easy. jeongguk just  _can't wait_ to get out of it. while he curses jimin for being a senior and now he practically has nothing to do but wait until he's about to graduate and then he can live with hoseok and get married, probably adopt a child and live happily ever after. jeongguk wishes it was that easy.

but still, the thought of not knowing what "colors" looked like for your whole life is so intimidating. plus if he doesn't become a singer he'll probably have to search for a job and fifty percent of the proper jobs in the world do not accept colorblind people aka those who haven't found their soulmate. he hates whoever made up that rule. isn't there just an easy way to find your soulmate? to just enter your name on a random site and bam, you're soulmate has appeared. (he tried it once on a site, but he wasn't convinced because apparently his "soulmate" was a forty year old man who lives somewhere in africa so he shuts his laptop off and mentally notes to  _never_ try that again)

and then one time, when he's practically crying from studying too much, jimin grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him to their shared bathroom.

"what?" jeongguk asks, looking at jimin like he wants to kill him (he does) because he was still reviewing and he stops studying now everything that he read will magically disappear from his mind and he won't have that.

"take a shower. you stink. we're going out." jimin says, going for jeongguk's closet to find him a decent outfit to wear. in all honestly jeongguk dresses like a hobo and jimin is always happy to make him look less like a hobo.

"is this one of your dates again?" jeongguk asks from the bathroom, closing the door and grabbing his towel. the thought of going out and escaping this hell actually sounds pretty great to jeongguk at the moment. 

"no, hoseok's not coming. he's visiting his sister this weekend." jimin says, and jeongguk doesn't really care about hoseok or their relationship because it makes him jealous. he strips from his clothing, throwing it on the hamper and stepping inside the shower.

when jeongguk's done showering, he wraps the towel he grabbed earlier and wraps it around his torso, walking out the bathroom with damp hair. he grabs whatever jimin gave him and dresses inside the bathroom. it's a simple white tee and black skinny jeans. he doesn't remember when he bought this but then he realizes the jeans are a bit too small and he realizes it belongs to jimin. he doesn't say anything and walks to his side of their room, grabbing his phone in the process.

"so, where we going?" jeongguk asks jimin, who is mindlessly tapping on his phone, sitting on his bed.

"somewhere." jimin says and walks out of the room, dragging jeongguk with him.

 

-

 

"here? seriously?" jeongguk looks at jimin like he wants to fucking bury him alive. he does.

"yes, seriously, now get inside." jimin pushes him inside the crowded club. the sound of head-pounding music and the smell of liquor and vomit greets him like a slap to the face and jeongguk grimaces. he's never the one to like clubs, watching people dance, get drunk and grind on random strangers isn't appealing like it should be.

they manage to sneak inside, jeongguk occasionally muttering "sorry, i'm so sorry" to the people who he bumps with like an eight year old. jimin asks if he wants to dance, and he shakes his head, opting to sit in this not-so-comfortable chair and drink this not-so-delightful drink that somehow got in his hands. jimin just shrugs and walks to the dance floor, and jeongguk immediately loses sight of the idiot that he's with. jeongguk sips on his drink, the taste not that delicious but not disgusting either. he's on his third sip when someone beside him taps his shoulder.

"hey," the man greets. he seems to be of jeongguk's age, he's pretty tall, and his bangs fall neatly in front of his eyes.

"hi," jeongguk says, smiling up at him while still holding his cup.

"you here alone?" the guy asks, sitting more comfortably next to him and jeongguk scoots just a  _tiny_ bit farther.

"no, actually i'm with my friend. he's.." jeongguk tries to point at someone in the crowd of people on the dancefloor, but fails to find his idiot of a bestfriend, "somewhere."

the guy laughs, making jeongguk smile. "i'm kim donghyuk." he offers a hand.

"jeon jeongguk," he shakes it.

he doesn't know what to expect. maybe fireworks? or a sudden burst of reality or whatever-the-fuck they said in the movies? but jeongguk feels nothing. just a small touch of a hand and he frowns.

but donghyuk doesn't seem to mind. just lets go of his hand and smiles up at him. jeongguk sighs, but smiles back.

 

the night flies back fast, with donghyuk's number saved in his phone and a drunk and too-happy jimin sleeping soundly on his shoulders. they're taking a cab home and jimin is so fucking heavy and he can't carry him all the way to their floor without falling. because how can jimin be so heavy when he's practically a small dwarf. jeongguk finally manages to reach their apartment floor and once he gets inside he throws an unconscious jimin on his bed and changes so he can finally get some sleep.

he's not drunk, he's not as lightheaded as he thinks, but he's considering calling or even texting donghyuk. he's probably awake right? his fingers skim over his phone but he decides against it and rolls over to his other side to sleep.

 

-

 

the next morning jimin has a hangover. and jimin is very whiny when he has a hangover. 

hoseok has arrived, he's inside their apartment, taking care of a very loud jimin while jeongguk studies. he's almost forgotten about what happened yesterday (except jimin's whines are there to remind him), carefully reading the text on his book when his phone dings.

it's donghyuk

 

> hey 

 

jeongguk's quickly types a reply

 

> __hi :-)

 

jeongguk bites on his fingernails, impatiently waiting for a reply. a minute later he's thinking about all the possibilities why donghyuk isn't texting him back. he's probably busy, doing things that are important, unlike texting him. or he's busy spending time with someone else. oh god what if donghuk doesn't-

thankfully, his thoughts are cut short when his phone dings, indicating that he received another reply from donghyuk.

 

> you busy today? 

 

he ponders for a moment. he  _is_ busy. he needs to study and he needs to pass this test. but he doesn't really wanna miss hanging out with donghyuk. he's sure donghyuk will understand.

 

> yeah, actually. i'm studying. sorry.
> 
>  

he receives another reply.

 

> aww :-( it's okay. we'll spend time soon yeah?
> 
>  

he smiles, actually smiles and sends another reply.

 

> yeah, sure.
> 
>  

he drops his phone on his bed as hoseok decides to leave.

 

-

 

a week before his exams, jeongguk looks like he's just gotten into war. he's a mess and he hasn't eaten proper food for three days, jimin tells him to take a break, and donghyuk even texts him frequently now but ever since he saw a picture of him kissing this girl at a party he's stopped replying to his texts. he almost thought that he would cry over him but he feels nothing and he's not sure if he's glad or worried about it.

he's still studying his ass off, practically burying his face on textbooks and papers and he's not even using his bed anymore, just sleeping on his desk and waking up the morning after to study again.

"jeongguk, c'mon take a break. let's go out." jimin says, he's been trying to persuade jeongguk into coming with him for about thirty minutes now, but jeongguk only shakes his head because he's studying and because that's his and hoseok's date. he'll just be a third wheel and he doesn't want that.

"c'mon, jeongguk hoseok's friend'll be there! you can talk, hang out or something, just please, take a break, please?" jimin is giving him those puppy eyes and the younger rolls his eyes, cursing at himself for not being able to resist when his hyung does aegyo.

 

jimin wasn't lying when he said hoseok's friend will be there.

jeongguk's almost happy that he agreed. almost. apparently, hoseok's friend is fucking attractive. like, really, really attractive. he's almost the same age as jimin, and he's got this smile that makes jeongguk melt and his heart drop to his stomach. he's quite talkative too, which jeongguk really likes (considering he's friends with park jimin) and jeongguk finds himself _actually_ listening and smiling and just so fucking _happy_ like he's a kid on christmas morning.

when they're about to leave, jimin kisses hoseok's cheeks (earning an "eww from jeongguk) and they wave goodbyes to taehyung. jeongguk frowns and in all honestly he doesn't want to say goodbye. but he has to.

"thanks for the time, jeongguk, i'll see you soon?" taehyung asks, all smiling and happy and jeongguk's heart jumps to his throat again.

"yeah, soon." jeongguk opts to hug him but taehyung offers a hand.

he shakes it.

he doesn't know what to expect. he's thought about fireworks and yes the movies were right because it feels like fucking fireworks and his world is turning brighter and then he looks at taehyung's shirt and he realizes-

"red." he mumbles unintelligently. and his hand is caught on taehyung's hand and jeongguk swears he's going to cry.

"what?" taehyung asks, and jeongguk's going to smack jimin for not being there when this is fucking happening.

"do you- do you see that too?" jeongguk asks. and he's so glad he's found his soulmate and holy shit, _is this what jimin feels?_ and he's just so-

"what? what do you mean?" taehyung asks, softly chuckling and jeongguk stops short, looking at taehyung's face to see if he's joking.

he isn't, "i mean um- nevermind. sorry. goodbye taehyung." he says and leaves faster than anyone could blink.

 

okay now, he's sure he's crying. there's tears falling on his cheeks and once jimin sees him he asks him what's wrong but he just hugs his best friend tight and hoseok rubs his back and everything sucks because now he can see colors but it's a reminder that he can never,  _ever_ have what he wants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so messy im sorry. 
> 
> some of you have said that the ending is confusing. well the soulmate au that i went for has this thing where person a can be person b's soulmate but person b can't be person a's soulmate. like a one sided soulmate? if that makes sense lol i wrote this all in 1 am so yeah. soz lol


End file.
